I Don't Know Why
by The Masquerade Vampire Sisters
Summary: I don't know what made me love him. I also don't know if I regret it... SasuXOC. One shot.


BellaXSasuke One Shot.

Enjoy.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what made me love **him**. I also don't know if I **regret** it. Those thoughts always go through my mine, everyday. I let out a sigh as I entered my home, just getting off of work at the hospital.I set down my medical bags and go to the kitchen. I'm never really hungry, defiantly since **he** left. I look through the fridge and decide to just eat a tomato. I go to take a bite, and then remember that was **his** favorite food. I put it up and head back up stairs. I go through my nightly ritual; skip dinner, take a shower, dress for bed, blow dry my hair, brush it 50 times, then take out the old photo albums. I should get rid of it, since all these pictures have to do with **him**. So, I'm not over **him**, should be, but I'm not. I sit down on my bed and open it. The first picture of two kids, one a girl with odd hair and eyes, the other a boy with cockatoo hair, both age 5. The girl had ice cream all over her face, while the boy was holding the ice cream. I chuckle sadly as I remember that time…

_It was my fifth birthday and since my family was dead, I spent it with the Uchihas, which I was always there so it made no difference. Mikoto made my cake and got all the presents. Fugaku of course acted like he could care less, but as I look back on it now, I know he did enjoy me a little bit. While me and…_

I closed my eyes tight, remembering **him **always hurt. I let out a deep sigh and went back to the memory…

_While me and…__**Sasuke**__, were waiting for the cake to get done, I was getting impatient and wanted sweets now, so __**Sasuke**__ got the brilliant idea to get the ice cream out of the freezer. I agreed and we went all ninja and got the yummy vanilla ice cream. We ran off and hid in the living room. I stuck my whole face in there and started eating, but I started getting a brain freeze so __**Sasuke**__ had to get the bucket of f my face. Mikoto came in to get us for cake, and laughed at the sight she saw. There I was, ice cream all over my face, tears in my eyes, and __**Sasuke **__eating a fill of ice cream himself. She took a picture, loving us doing cute things._

I wiped a tear that found its way down my pale face. I flipped a couple pages and stopped upon a picture of a girl with curled hair in a little princess type formal dress with **him**. I looked at the picture with sad eyes…

"_Come on Sasuke-kun! We're going to be laaaaaate!" I whined, dragging __**Sasuke**__ as he was trying to fix his tie. We came to the fancy festival Konoha was having. I looked at the lights, amazed. I smiled at __**him**__ and we went through the festival. At the end of the night, we road my favorite festival ride, the Ferris wheel. I watched the moon as we got to the top then I notice __**Sasuke**__ pull a long velvet box out of his jacket. I blinked and took my attention off the shimmering moon and to __**his**__ onyx eyes. __**He **__opened the box to reveal a silver Uchiha fan on a silver chain. I gasped at the trinket and looked back at __**him**__. __**He**__ smiled and waited for me to turn around. I did and lifted up my magenta and black curls, being that my blue was only in my bangs. __**He**__ unhooked the clasp and lifted the necklace around me and then clasped it behind my neck. I turned back to __**him **__as a smile danced across my ruby red lips of that night…_

That was really the last good memory we had. I closed the photo album and looked at the Uchiha fan necklace I still had from that night. Tears escaped their barriers and fell down my no longer rosy cheeks. I picked up **his** headband that Naruto so graciously gave to me. I looked at my, in my opinion, horrid reflection. I set down the headband and crawled into bed. Some nights, I dream that **he'd** come back into my life…but then those wonderful dreams always turn into the nightmare that **he'd ** leave again…

Like I said before, I don't know what made me love **him. **I know now though, I don't **regret **it, because if I never met Sasuke Uchiha I would've never known love nor would I have known what could make me the happiest I could ever be.


End file.
